SUEÑOS SOBRE HIELO
by anaimar
Summary: La vida de Elena es toda una tragedia...el accidente de sus padres, un sueño abandonado, un engaño, decepciones y una violación. Pero ella ha sabido afrontar sus problemas, gracias a una persona muy especial, Damon.-Mal Summary, soy principiante lo siento
1. PROLOGO

Disclaimer:los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida mis locas ideas contenidas en mi historia

**PRÓLOGO**

Desde niña mi vida no ha sido nada fácil, nací en Mystic Falls, vivimos mis primeros 5 años en este lugar…hice 2 buenos amigos: Matt Donnovan y Bonnie Bennet pero luego a mi padre lo ascendieron en su trabajo y nos tuvimos que mudar a Canadá: mis padres, mi hermano y yo.

Tengo un hermano gemelo, su nombre es Jeremy. Él, bueno es mi mejor amigo además de ser mi hermano, aunque estoy totalmente consciente que le he robado atenciones y afecto que le corresponde tanto como a mí…mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, estoy completamente enamorada, y esta, esta es mi historia…


	2. PRIMEROS AÑOS

Disclaimer:los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida mis locas ideas contenidas en mi historia

**PRIMEROS AÑOS**

Siempre me ha encantado el patinaje sobre hielo, veía los concursos en la T.V., incluso en los periódicos veía y recortaba los reportajes, mis padres lo sabían y una navidad me compraron mis primeros patines, eran realmente hermosos, cada que podía salía a la calle y patinaba, claro, me caía pero jamás dejé de intentar, y ahí se me iban las horas, el tiempo era algo sin importancia para mí cuando patinaba, nada ni nadie importaba…mi madre decidió meterme a clases y toda la cosa para que fuera a concursar a las nacionales… cuando yo tenía 8 años… ¡yo estaba realmente feliz! Y así ocurrió, aunque sólo iba a competencias entre escuelas locales, pero no importaba eso me hacía realmente feliz…era muy pesado ir a la escuela y entrenar arduamente, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, siempre me he dicho: _quien no persigue su sueño, se queda sin nada_.

A los 13 años fui a concursar a Seattle, pero gané el 5° lugar, aún así era optimista gracias a mi madre, después cuando cumplí 16 años pase por fin a las nacionales, y ese año tocaba que fueran en donde yo vivía, así es que no había ningún problema; yo estaba realmente emocionada, llevaba años esperando ese día, mis cosechas habían dado frutos…mi madre no fue a dejar a Jeremy y a mí desde la mañana…

-Ahora regreso, iré a hacer unos pendientes, de ahí iré a la estética, creo que esta ocasión lo amerita ¿no?- dijo mi mamá mientras me terminaba de instalar en los cambiadores-Estás realmente hermosa, hija- con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ay no mamá, nada de llorar me contagiarás jeje-dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, me sentía extraña, como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar, o eran los nervios, si definitivamente era eso.

-Bueno, entonces ahora regreso, ¡Ah! Después de la estética iré por tu padre, ya sabes que si no vamos por él, seguiría en el trabajo- me volvió a abrazar tiernamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Te quiero mamá, no lleguen tarde por favor, los necesito conmigo-

-Yo también te quiero pequeñita, te prometo que llegaremos muy temprano-

-Y yo también te quiero ¡eh!-le dijo Jeremy a mi mamá un tanto enojado

-¡Oh! Perdón hijo, te quiero mucho y lo sabes…nos vemos en un rato más

"_Todo irá bien Elena, son solamente tus nervios, hoy es un gran día, ES TU DÍA, es el mejor día de tu vida" _pensé.


	3. LA NOTICIA

**Disclaimer:los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida mis locas ideas contenidas en mi historia**

* * *

><p><strong>LA NOTICIA<strong>

La señora Gilbert después de la estética, se dirigió hacia el trabajo del su esposo, tal y como se lo dijo a Elena…para ir hacia su trabajo tiene que cruzar una carretera muy resbalosa y que si pierde cualquier control sobre el auto puede dar a un barranco, eso siempre le asustaba, pero no era impedimento para cumplir los sueños de su pequeña y única hija…el señor Gilbert ya la esperaba en la recepción, y ahora era su turno de manejar, iban platicando que en las noticias dijeron que caería una tormenta, y que al parecer se estaba avecinando eso…de pronto algo apareció de la nada en plena carretera y el señor Gilbert por querer esquivarlo dio vuelta directo hacia la zona del barranco…el auto dio vueltas y cuando se detuvo ambos ya estaban inconscientes.

El tiempo transcurría, y mis padres no llegaban, el mal presentimiento seguía creciendo, creo que Jeremy sentía lo mismo, me abrazó fuertemente, como si me fuera a romper o no sé, no es justo ¿por qué siempre es así? ¿Por qué a pesar de que le he robado muchas cosas es tan protector y cariñoso conmigo?

_Todo está bien, Elena. Tan sólo se están retrasando, no es nada, no hay porqué preocuparse. Todo está bien, todo es…_ y cuando iba a completar la frase en mi pensamiento me interrumpió mi entrenadora muy nerviosa, pensé que era por la competencia pero me equivoqué…

-Elena, Jeremy...necesito hablar con los 2…

-¿Qué pasa Meredith?-dijimos Jeremy y yo en unísono

-Me temo que les tengo malas noticias…-hizo una pausa-…cuando sus padres ya se dirigían hacia aquí…su padre… perdió el control del auto según dicen las autoridades que los encontraron, y…

_Ay no, no, no, no…no pasó nada malo ¿verdad?_ –pero yo era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, era raro, no podía emitir ni una palabra, nada.

-Elena, ¿me estás escuchando?

Pero seguía sin poder hablar, estaba en un estado de shock, solamente moví la cabeza para que supiera que no, y lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, Jeremy estaba en estado de shock, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme con la mirada distante, pero tampoco dijo una sola palabra

-Te decía que tus padres, sufrieron un accidente, cayeron por un barranco…el auto quedó completamente desecho…

-Ellos… ¿están…están…bien?- fue lo único que pude decir

Ella sólo cerró los ojos y salieron lágrimas de sus ojos…

-No linda, tu papá falleció casi al instante…él…quedó prensado, y tu mamá, ella está viva, la están atendiendo…es todo lo que me pudieron informar

-Yo…-pero mi oración quedó interrumpida.

_Y AHORA ES EL TURNO DE LA CONCURSANTE NUMERO 7, ELENA GILBERT, ME HAN INFORMADO QUE SU GRAN HOBBIE ES PATINAR DESDE NIÑA, Y QUE POR CIERTO HA IDO A OTROS CONCURSOS WOOW… ¿PERO DÓNDE ESTÁ?_

-Es tu turno Elena, ¿crees poder hacerlo, cariño?, quiero decir, te acabas de enterar de una mala noticia, es tu decisión.

-Lo… lo haré- dije con lágrimas aun saliendo- es lo que hubieran querido ellos también

Luego me presenté a concursar, salto, salto, triple, todo iba bien, pero me distraje y…caí, imágenes se vinieron a mi mente, imágenes de cuando era niña, cuando me regalaron mis primeros patines, cuando me caía y mi mamá me levantaba, me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaba bien que lo intentara de nuevo, cuando Jeremy y yo veíamos el futbol americano con mi papá y mi mamá hacía corajes porque no la dejábamos ver sus telenovelas o películas, cuando…y esa imagen se quedó clavada en mi mente, cuando recibí la noticia del accidente, y eso fue todo, me levanté y salí de la pista, llorando desconsoladamente, directamente a los cambiadores, con mi entrenadora pisándome los talones, luego salí de ahí en busca de mi hermano y cuando por fin lo vi, lo abracé fuertemente, me aferré a él, aunque lo sentí algo distinto, no regresó mi abrazo como solía hacerlo, de su parte recibí un débil abrazo, luego fui a abrazar a Meredith, mi entrenadora, ella es como mi segunda madre, después de todo pasé gran tiempo de mi vida con ella…

-Tranquila linda, todo estará bien, me llamó su tía Jenna, dijo que vendría lo más rápido posible…y me pidió que mientras tanto cuide de ustedes…-dijo sin apartarme de con ella

-No tienes que hacerlo, podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos, no es problema tuyo-dijo Jeremy un tanto distante.

-Saben que son como mis hijos para mi, así es que no hay ningún problema- era muy amable de su parte.

-Gracias. Meredith, ¿crees que pueda ver a mi mamá?-dije con una ligera esperanza

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero hasta mañana, ahora lo mejor es ir a tu casa por algo de ropa, luego vamos a mi casa para que descanses, es demasiado por hoy…-dijo y depositó un beso y mi frente.


End file.
